becoming the night guard at 3 years of age
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: " Well brat time to earn your keep" and with that I was flung onto the roof of the garage but I wasn't afraid my real parent's were waiting for me as they are the moon Goddess and the sun God and are married and they loved me as their own and I was trained to protect the people who live here but what I wasn't counting on was to fall in love with Jake aka Razor.
1. Chapter 1

becoming the night guard of the Salvage yard at 3 years old

Chap 1 becoming the night guard at 3 years old

My name is Midnight I was named Midnight by my mother the moon goddess Moonlight and her husband the star God StarFlame the reason Is well my mother didn't want her family my own family even my hunky Jake to know of my existence only as the night guard and she said that was my only usefulness after I became three years old.

So when I was born all the nurses were swooning over me as I was a hottest boy around even though I was still a baby at the time which my mother had noticed unaware that she was being watched by the moon goddess and the star god who both made a decision to raise me in secret of course they told their family and showed them the reason why to them looking horrified at what my mother who was named Catherine was going to do to me when I became three years old so their family asked " What are you going to call him?."

Moonlight and StarFlame said " Midnight that is what we will call him and we will raise him during the night and he will be with us when he becomes the night guard My love I have a feeling when he becomes a teenager Jake will see him and fall in love with him and we will be the happiest parent's come my love our son is needing us right now".

Moonlight's Prov

My son was needing me as they had gone back home and Catherine had not said a thing only that my son was the son of her best friend and that they were looking after him from now on but I saw the look on Jake's face when he saw Midnight but he didn't say anything so Catherine dumped him in the cot and without a backward glance closed the door so I appeared in the room and held my little boy hugging him saying " Time for your feed Midnight my little boy hunny come and meet Midnight."

Star Flame's Prov

I appeared beside my wife and my heart melted at the sight of my son my son my midnight I held them both close and whispered " I love you both my love I saw the way Jake was staring at him and I think I knew the perfect partner for Midnight Jake Clawson even if they are brother's but we will let the future decide for them not us alright?."

My wife nodded and smiled as Midnight burped and cooed to us before falling asleep so Moonlight put Midnight back in his crib but before we both vanished she put a necklace around his neck and whispered " You are our son Midnight my little prince don't worry we have a perfect pet for you but only for you when you are older we will be in your dreams don't worry when the time comes we will be together for real on the roof of the Salvage shop for repairs and tune ups goodbye my little prince".

With that we both vanished and Catherine came in but saw Midnight was fast asleep and walked back out looking confused about it but she didn't know that Midnight would never call her Mother and his life would begin when she flung him onto the roof of the apartment and be happily reunited with his real parent's.

End of Prov

3 years later

" Well brat time for you to earn your keep" Said Catherine dragging a fully awake Midnight out of his bedroom as it was 7pm and everyone had gone to bed so Midnight said " Yeah I know you keep telling me so let me get so things and then I will go and " Earn my keep" so excuse me a moment".

Catherine was in shock at the way he spoke so once he had got some cans of Coke out of the fridge a whole casket of them and some food he was about to head up the ladder to the roof but Catherine punched him up then flung him onto the roof sneering " I will never tell that you are my son ha ha ha".

But Midnight totally shredded her to pieces by saying " Your are not my mother and my real mother and father are waiting for me up here so fuck you Catherine ha ha".

With that he headed up to the roof leaving a shaken looking Catherine but she shook it off thinking he was only joking but oh how wrong she was going to be 21 years later when she climbs up and is sent packing by Moonlight and StarFlame.

So Midnight headed up to the roof and 2 flashes of light lit up the roof.

Midnight's Prov

I ran towards the light's and I hugged my real mother and father close to her shrieking with horror as she took in my appearance so she led to my light and I got bathed in it's light and my wounds healed so another set of lights lit up the roof and I met all of my family including my older siblings 2 from my mother's side Starlight and Celestica and from my father's side Darkness and Nightmoon so I had a fun time but I remembered being the night guard so Mum clicked her fingers and I got enveloped in light and I was wearing a warriors uniform but it looked a Night guard's Outfit complete with my Dual sabres and so I took my post drinking my can of coke and decided to train with my father so we began training and soon the sun was coming up and so I vanished into my room and fell fast asleep as my room had been redecorated to my liking.

So what will happen now come and find out next time


	2. Chapter 2

becoming the night guard of the Salvage yard at 3 years old

Chap 2 Rescuing Jake from a Rathalos 13 years later

13 Years later

Jake and Chance had got back from their rescue mission so once back at the yard Jake headed to the shower and he passed by the room which was Midnight's room and headed to the shower and had a shower and felt refreshed and got changed and saw his mother and chatted away to her along with Chance and his father since there were no intruders coming into the salvage yard of later which Catherine had noticed and thought to herself " The brat is actually doing a good job".

So with Midnight he was sound asleep when he thought he heard his door opening but thought nothing of it and was still sound asleep when Catherine closed the door again and headed back to everyone.

So later that day Jake decided to head into the woods for a walk somehow Moonlight knew something bad was gonna happen to Jake so she contacted Midnight who awoke with a start and came out of his room and said to the rest " Where was your son heading by the way?."

Catherine heard the tone of his voice and pointed to Midnight cursing he said " I make sure he comes back in one piece as it is the mating season of the Rathain and the male Rathalos".

With that he pelted to his room and got his armour as in the past 13 years he had upgraded his armour and his Dual blades to the point they were at the max level and went running past them to them all gasping in shock as his outfit.

With Jake

Jake's Prov

I was walking along the path minding my own business when animals came running past me which had my shock these animals I have never seen before suddenly a roar had my fully attention and I jumped sideways a red dragon had charged at me and I saw in the distance a another dragon on a nest which had my full attention when I heard a shout " Jake you here?."

I shouted and suddenly a guy jumped in front of me and I blushed bright red it was a guy decked out in amour and complete with dual blades he said " Get back to the others and stay out of the forest it is the mating season of the Rathain and the Rathalos so go quickly".

I pelted back to the garage and hugged everyone so mum asked " Is he alright?."

Everyone was staring at her making her blush so several hours later Midnight came back and fainted outside the house making all of us panic so I took him to my room I heard everyone chuckling at this I was blushing at this but I focused on the task at hand taking off his armour and healing him up when he came too several hours later.

Midnight's Prov

When I came too I found myself lying on a bed and Jake was sitting on a chair fast asleep and something made me blush his muscles was showing through his t-shirt I did give off a groan which made him come awake in an instant Jake asked "Are you alright?".

I nodded making him sigh with relief at this so everyone else came in and said " Thank you for rescuing Jake".

I smiled and said " No problem my name is Midnight nice to meet you all".

End of Prov

Catherine smile faded fast as she looked at her son and was shaken that he was called Midnight but she vanished she didn't care about Midnight so why she thought to herself was she caring about him he was nothing to her just a nightguard.

So what will happen now come and find out in the next episode


	3. Chapter 3

becoming the night guard of the Salvage yard at 3 years old

Chap 3 Jake and Midnight admit feelings for each other leading to a romanitc night

Midnight awoke with a start yet again that dream of him and Jake lying in bed together truth to be told Midnight had been developing feelings for Jake but he thought Jake might be a straight Guy so he went back to sleep as it was day so he conked out again aware that Jake at night was dreaming of him and thinking the same thing.

Soon it was night again and everyone was sound asleep except for Midnight who was standing guard when his mother came and stood beside him and said " You love Jake yes son?."

Midnight nodded and said " Yes mum I am in love with Jake but I think it won't work as he might be straight and might be seeing someone so it won't work as I fell in love with him from the first time I saw him he is my reason for being the night guard to protect this place no it is to protect him and no-one else he is my sun and my moon.

Moonlight looked shocked at this she never knew Midnight loved Jake that much she smiled and nodded so she had an idea so she vanished so in Jake's room she use her power's and Jake woke up when he heard a click and he saw his window was open and climbed up onto the roof and saw Midnight and his mother and hid behind a crate and listened to the conversation.

Jake's Prov

I listened to the conversation and heard Midnight saying " I love Jake so much it hurts like hell I want to tell him how I feel about him but I think he might be seeing someone and just shrugged me off as I decided to become his love of his life he knight in shining armour even though I am only awake at night he is my reason for living without him I have nothing else to live for he is my moon and sun and you and dad as well of course" he added hastily to his mother's smile I was shaking with tears running down my face I was in heaven.

My Midnight was in love with me so I sneaked up behind him and said " Hi Midnight".

He turned around and I kissed him on the lips making him groan and growl into the kiss his mother had vanished so I lifted him into my arms and soon we were inside his room and all our clothes were on the floor we toppled onto the bed and I whispered " I want to be inside you so badly Midnight".

His blush and response " I want you as well Jake".

I kissed him and tortured him with my tongue to his panting hard when I reached his entrance and licked it he tried to move but I pinned him to the bed to feel his hands on my head wanting me to continue I went hard making Midnight pant in erotic agony and soon he released everywhere I went inside him to his cry of pure pleasure so much so we tumbled out of bed and onto the floor taking the blanket with us I went in and out of him bringing us to the edge and back again soon I had reached my limit to feel Midnight's legs to wrap around my waist as I was at my limit we kissed then I went inside him again and my mouth went over his as he cried out in pleasure my release set his insides on fire then I collapsed beside him breathing hard to feel Midnight lying onto me his head In the crook of my neck his badass body on mine and soon the both of us was fast asleep wondering what the future awaited us


	4. Chapter 4

becoming the night guard of the Salvage yard at 3 years old

Chap 4 Midnight and Jake become parent's to Spring a Half Kat/ Half Ash Aragmai

Jake's Prov

I awoke to think that the previous night was just a dream I moved to hear a groan that made my heart go full beat it was my Midnight I suddenly saw a cat fast asleep in a cat bed which had my Midnight's attention so he flipped me over to my face going brick red so he said " I see you noticed my friend Torracat I call him Blaze he was gift from my parent's and he is a Pokémon if you are asking".

I purred to him in such a cute way he growled " God dammit Jake".

I panted in shock and pleasure he was moving down my body in a pleasurable speed he reached my entrance and sucked it like a mad thing to my hand covering my mouth to stop myself shouting in pleasure and attracting attention from everyone I released everywhere I was panting hard then Midnight went inside me and we both made love with myself panting hard and Midnight moving in and out our breathing matching each other in sync soon he was at his limit as was I we kissed again and Midnight moved again inside me and his release was godlike and we lost in worlds of bliss then he collapsed beside me panting to myself lying on him purring he said " You were so godlike Midnight hmm".

We both fell asleep it was late afternoon when I awoke to see Midnight sound asleep so Blaze was awake so I said " Let me show you around Blaze would you like that?."

Blaze nodded so I along with Blaze snuck out of Midnight's room and into my room where I got changed and headed into the kitchen with Blaze showing me where his Pokémon food was so I got him some breakfast well lunch to everyone's shocked look's so I totally ignored their looks and said " This Pokémon is Midnight's and I slept in OK?"

Everyone nodded so later that evening Midnight awoke and got changed and headed to the kitchen when all of a sudden a loud explosion rent the still air making him run full pelt and saw a traveling container tank getting blasted by an Ash Aragmai and suddenly something from the container on the side of the tank called to Midnight and also myself to us running full speed towards the Tank and we reached it and saw a hole in the container and it contained a little girl Kitten but something was off about her but we weren't caring Midnight charged at the Ash Aragmai and shouted " Fire dragon roar".

The Ash Aragmai got blasted flying into the distance the little girl kitten ran to us to us hugging her and asking " Are you OK little one?."

The little girl nodded and jumped into Midnight arms saying " Daddy Daddy rescued me".

He chuckled and said " I didn't rescue you alone Spring" he turned around to me and said " Mummy helped out too go say hi"

Spring jumped into my arms saying " Love you Mummy and daddy".

Seeing the blush on my face made him smile so Spring yawned looking sleepy but my mum was terrified out of her wits seeing how happy we were together she fled into the house so Spring and I bunked down for the night while Midnight took his post on top of the roof unaware that in a few years Catherine would try to be his mother for the first time and prepared to everyone the truth and to try and brake me and Midnight up but his parent's sent her packing with a broken heart


	5. Chapter 5

becoming the night guard of the Salvage yard at 3 years old

Chap 5 Cathreine gets sent packing by Moonlight and Starflame when she decided to become a mother to Midnight

Seeing Midnight and Jake along with little Spring together made Catherine panic and also jealous she knew that Midnight and Jake were siblings she had seen Midnight's muscles and wanted those for herself.

So she made a decision but unknown to her she would be sent packing by Moonlight and StarFlame and her heart would be broken.

So Moonlight and StarFlame had seen everything that was happening and decided to stop her from destroying Jake and Midnight's life's together breaking her hear completely unknown to Jake and Midnight.

Soon it was night time again and Jake and Spring was fast asleep and Midnight was standing guard when Catherine decided to become a mother to Midnight so she headed up onto the roof and Midnight saw her and said " What do you want Catherine?."

Catherine's Prov

I was shocked at his attuited to me but I plucked up my courage and said " I am only up here to talk to my son if your are wanting to know and I have decided to tell everyone about you including Jake and Chance".

He howled with laughter at this and said " You telling the truth well that is funny if ever I have heard it they will not believe anything that comes out of your mouth ha ha ha."

I was smacked in the face at this and suddenly two flashes of light hit the roof and Moonlight and StarFlame appeared and they were angry at this Moonlight shrieked at me " The only reason you decided to become his mother is that it is safe now to reveal the truth you seen Midnight and Jake together and you couldn't have that as you want Midnight's body all to yourself well turn around right now and leave you will never be his mother not in a million years Catherine".

I was shaking when StarFlame said " Now begone from here and don't you dare come back up here again or I will kill you myself Catherine your days as a mother to Midnight will never happen".

I fled sobbing my heart out which was now broken my only chance to be in Midnight's arms was over before it had begun I fled into my room closing the door and sobbing myself to sleep my son didn't want anything to do with me and he saw Moonlight and StarFlame as his parent's now and there was nothing I could about it.

So what will happen now come and find out in the chap


	6. Chapter 6

becoming the night guard of the Salvage yard at 3 years old

Chap 6 Midnight vs Devon the bully

It was night time at the salvage yard and Midnight was keeping watch and unaware that in other salvage yards a bully was beating people up and taking names so he headed back to his place his name was Riverland and he was a bully at 16 years old.

Midnight and Jake along with their daughter was totally unaware of this bully so they were having fun time while Catherine was watching with jealous looks but she couldn't do anything about this and that pissed her off to no ends so she headed back inside and saw Chance watching the events and was smiling happily which made her go white in the face so she vanished into the city and into a local pub where she meet Riverland.

So they were talking and he said " I don't like night guards I beat them up to show them how weak they are what do you think of night guards?."

Catherine smiled evilly and said " Well the salvage yard has a night guard you can beat him up as much as you want well got to go bye sweetie."

So the following night Midnight was watching over the yard unaware that Riverland was watching so he snuck up behind Midnight but Jake was also up on the roof he shouted and Midnight jumped out of the way making Riverland growl angrily " Darn it you dodged my attack how dare you jerk".

Jake snarled angrily and said " I don't tolerate anyone trying to sneak attack my bad ass guy".

Midnight blushed bright red in the face so he smiled at Jake who went brick red in the face when he saw the look in Midnight's eyes so Midnight turned his attention back to Riverland and said " By the by I am no wimp I bet Catherine told you all about me huh?."

Riverland smirked and said " Yeah I beat Nightguards up and taking names and you will be the final one so be prepared to lose".

He charged at Midnight but Midnight totally sent him packing of course Midnight got a cut arm and some bruises but Riverland had got his butt handed to him along with some limbs so he throw a bomb and vanished into the night.

So with Midnight and Jake Midnight was fixed up and soon everyone bunked down and fell asleep wondering what the future awaited them all.


End file.
